


When The Hand You Wanna Hold Is a Weapon

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: "Wing… it hurts" he wheezed. The pain was unbearable, "It hurts so much.""It's going to be ok." Wing's voice was shaky, as if he was fighting back tears, "The others will find us. We'll go home and get you help." Otto felt him carefully place a hand on his cheek, "We'll go home and everything will be fine. I promise."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	When The Hand You Wanna Hold Is a Weapon

A sharp pain shot through him as he made impact. He stared up at the broken platform he was on just seconds ago, his vision blurry.

_It hurts…._

He tried to get up, yelling in pain shortly after and giving up. 

_It hurts so much…._

Where was everyone? Were the others coming for him? 

Was he going to die there?

"I-is anyone there?!" He rasped. Speaking hurt so much. He had gotten no response. 

_Someone…. Please._

He was just going to die a slow death, all alone.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, he heard someone, "OTTO!" He turned his head to see Wing running towards him, "O-oh god…" he sounded so scared, so desperate. Otto watched as his friend knelt down, carefully picking up the injured boy. 

"Wing… it hurts" he wheezed. The pain was unbearable, "It hurts so much."

"It's going to be ok." Wing's voice was shaky, as if he was fighting back tears, "The others will find us. We'll go home and get you help." Otto felt him carefully place a hand on his cheek, "We'll go home and everything will be fine. I promise."

He grabbed Wing's arm, gripping the sleeve, "I took quite a fall, huh?" He said, barely managing to smile.

"Y-you sure did. You've been through worse though, right?"

"Yeah…" He chuckled a bit, immediately regretting it afterwards when pain shot through him. 

He watched as Wing looked up towards the door, "They should be here soon."

"Wing."

"They'll be here soon, and then we can get you home."

"Wing."

"You're going to be ok-"

" _Wing._ " Otto groaned. Fuck it hurt so much, "Wing I'm so sorry…"

Wing looked back down at Otto, not saying a word. He just gently hugged Otto.

Finally, he spoke, "You don't deserve to suffer like this."

* * *

_I already broke the promise. He'll die either way. He'll just suffer if I don't do something._

He looked at the smaller boy in his arms. Otto made no effort to hide all the pain.

_He did fall so far._

Wing only had two choices, and favored neither. He looked at the pistol in the holster on his side.

_He'll understand. So will the others._

"Otto. Close your eyes."

_I don't want it to be the last thing he sees._

The other boy stared at him for a bit, before doing what he was told.

_I'm so sorry._

He grabbed the handle of the gun, "Keep them closed."

"What are you doing" Otto's voice was quiet.

"Don't worry about it," His voice was shaky, "Just keep them closed."

He aimed.

 _You're helping him_.

He hesitated.

_He won't be in pain anymore._

He closed his eyes.

_Everyone will understand why you did this._

He pulled the trigger.

He let out a loud cry as he felt his best friend go limp in his arms.

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_ , he thought over and over. He held the body close, shaking.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-_

" **I'm sorry** " he screamed, " **_I'M SORRY_ **."

He cried. He cried and he cried and he cried, his body shaking with every sob.

"Wing?!" A voice said from behind him. He didn't look away from the body in his arms.

He didn't look at Shelby when she ran to his side, Laura following.

Laura looked at him, "Who did this?! Who killed him?!"

Wing looked up at her, tears still streaming down his face. "I had no choice." He said, his voice quiet.

The girls stared at him. Laura spoke first, "You- but- why would-"

"I couldn't let him suffer! H-he fell. He would've died anyways." He looked back down at the lifeless boy laying in his arms, "I couldn't bear to see him in pain."

Shelby placed a hand on his shoulder, "It was the right thing to do."

Wing carefully set Otto down and stood. Shelby stood up as well, "I can go find Raven or Nero, then we can go." 

"I-I can't. I can go with you guys." He stepped back, "What if I kill someone again? What if I mess up? What if-" he was shaking again.

Shelby grabbed his arm, "Wing, look at me, everything's over. It's all over. No more clones, no more Overlord, no more things coming to kill us."

He stared at her for a bit, "He's gone… I didn't react in time… He's gone." He started to cry again. She pulled him into a hug, attempting to comfort him best she could. 

He never thought it would get to this.

It felt like yesterday when he woke up in the helicopter and saw the white haired boy next to him. Now three years later, here he was, the boy's blood on his hands.

It wasn't fair.

Why wouldn't anyone stay?

Why did everyone he cared about leave?

Why did they always die?

He looked at Shelby, and hugged her tightly.

He didn't want her to be next.

He didn't want to lose anyone else.


End file.
